This disclosure relates to a fire suppression system, and more particularly to a fire suppression system having a volume reduction system.
Fire suppression systems are often used in aircraft, buildings or other structures having confined spaces. Some fire suppression systems utilize halogenated fire suppressants, such as halons. However, halogens are believed to play a role in ozone depletion of the atmosphere.
Fire suppression systems have been proposed that utilize onboard inert gas generating systems (OBIGGS), in combination with stored inert gas, which utilize more environmental friendly fire suppressant agents. Space and weight limitations have limited the ability to incorporate onboard inert gas generating fire suppressant systems in a cost effective manner, particularly in aviation applications. For example, many aircraft include cargo bays having open or slotted floors that effectively make the aircraft bilge part of the cargo bay. Therefore, the volume of agent required to suppress a fire is increased, sometimes by as much as 20%. In addition, the amount of airflow leakage that occurs within the cargo bay further increases the amount of agent required to suppress a fire threat.